Powell County, Kentucky
Powell County is a county located in the U.S. Commonwealth of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,613. Its county seat is Stanton. The county was formed January 7, 1852, by Kentucky Governor Lazarus W. Powell from parts of Clark, Estill, and Montgomery counties. It is a prohibition or dry county. The county line separating Powell County from Wolfe County runs across the center of Natural Bridge; however, the state resort park is located in Powell County. Natural Bridge State Resort Park is abundant with Native American relics, shelters, and burial grounds. The main attraction is the bridge itself, a natural arch with more than 15 million pounds of rock in suspension. It is 30 feet wide at the top and 85 feet at the base; one of the more than 70 natural arches located in the area. Powell County is home to Natural Bridge State Resort Park and the Red River Gorge Geologic Area, two of Kentucky's most important natural areas and ecotourism destinations, as well as Pilot Knob State Nature Preserve. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Adjacent counties *Montgomery County (north) *Menifee County (northeast) *Wolfe County (southeast) *Lee County (south) *Estill County (southwest) *Clark County (northwest) National protected area * Daniel Boone National Forest (part) Government The Powell County courthouse is located at 525 Washington St in Stanton. * County Judge-Executive: James D. Anderson Jr. * County Clerk: Rhonda Allen Barnett * Sheriff: Danny Rogers * Coroner: Hondo Hearne * Jailer: Travis Crabtree * County Attorney: Robert King * Circuit Clerk: Darlene Drake * County Property Valuation Administrator (PVA): Dustin Billings * County Surveyor: Kevin Davis * EMS Director: Nathan Hall Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 13,237 people, 5,044 households, and 3,783 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,526 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.56% White, 0.62% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.07% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 0.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,044 households out of which 36.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.20% were married couples living together, 12.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.00% were non-families. 21.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 30.00% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 99.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,515, and the median income for a family was $30,483. Males had a median income of $26,962 versus $18,810 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,060. About 18.90% of families and 23.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.00% of those under age 18 and 20.00% of those age 65 or over. Politics In recent elections, Powell County has been reliably Republican. Communities *Clay City *Slade *Stanton (county seat) See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Powell County, Kentucky References External links *Powell County School District *Powell County Tourism Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Powell County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1852 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1852